


Rey Solo

by scarletlesbian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, TROS Fix IT, bc i need ben to be alive, revival, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: In which Rey saves Ben Solo (again) - the rise of skywalker ending re-imagined
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Rey Solo

**Author's Note:**

> my new life is denial. so here is my take on tros' ending

Rey’s heart dropped as she felt Ben fall backwards, his life force barley clinging to him.

Rey was not going to be alone again. She won. They won.

Rey stood up and every muscle in her body cried to be let back down. But she couldn’t. There was no time, she had to do it to save him. That was the only thought that got her back to Luke’s X wing.

The wing was no place for two people to travel, especially when one of them was Ben solo. Rey would always wonder how she managed to fly herself and Ben all the way back to the Resistance base without either of them dying.

Rey knew the resistance base wasn’t the best place to go, but Rey couldn’t think of anywhere else.

Rey landed the wing on the bright planet. She picked herself up and out of the X wing. She went over to the celebrating crowd. “Somebody get me a spread and some med droids.” She shouted.

“Rey!” A voice shouted. It was Finn. Rey accepted the hug, but kept her priorities set. “I need your help.” Rey said.

The med droids with the spread approached her. “Over there.” Rey said motioning to her wing.

“What is it Rey? Who is injured?” Finn said frantically.

Rey and Finn approached the wing. Rey knew the moment Finn saw Ben because he reached for a weapon. Rey threw herslef in front on Ben protectively. Finn gave her an incredulous look. “It’s a long story.” Rey said.

“Please help me get him out.” Finn reluctantly obliged, seeing Rey’s desparate look. Once Ben was on the spread, they headed down to the med bay. Unfortunately the were stopped agin.

“What is going on?” Poe states. “Stop!” He orderd the droids.

“Good to have you back Rey, but what are you doing?”

“Saving another life tonight. Because if I recall correctly I saved you and everybody else here.” Rey said quickly losing her patience. She motioned for the droids to keep coming.

Poe orderd them to halt again. Rey crosed her arms in anger. “Let him go.” Rey said darkly.

“I can’t.” He said

“Its not like I’m asking you to kiss him! In fact, you don’t have to do anything at all. Just let the droids save him.” Poe just looked at her.

“If not for me, or him, do it for Leia. You know it’s what she would have wanted. She died to save him, don’t let it be in vain.”

He finally stepped aside. “Thank you.” Rey said.

Rey followed the droids and an unconscious Ben to the med bay. When the got ther Rey sat on one of the empty beds.

One of the droids came over to her. “Let me examine you.” The droid said. “No.” She said. “Him first.” But the droid remained pushy.

“You save him, then you can examine me all you want.” Rey stated simply.

Rey sat there in silence. The droids we’re fixing up his injury’s, but the fact remained that he had barely any life force left. Because he saved her.

The droids began to take a long time. “I’m going to get something to eat.” Rey announced. “If anything changes let me know.”

Rey went to the dinning area. Everybody was celebrating. Rey felt happy and relieved that their threats were gone, but it somehow wasn’t complete without him.

It wasn’t far into Rey getting food when she spotted the one of the droids. She dropped her food and ran over. “Yes?” She asked.

“We have controled his injuries, and he remains alive. Unfortunately, he is in a coma. He may never wake up.

Rey’s face fell. It was what she thought. “I’m going to go see him.”

When Rey arrived she went straight to the bed where he lay unconscious. She went to his bedside.

Rey kneeled next to him, and slipped her hand into his. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Be with me.” She said softly. It was easier this time. She felt Leia and Luke’s presence immediately. “Help me save him.” She said softly.

She suddenly felt Ben’s life force tether to hers, and felt their conjoinined forces conjour more force energy.

“Be with me.” Rey said for a final time, but this time not to the Jedi. She spoke directly to Ben.

Rey felt his hand squeeze hers. “Rey.” He said weakly.

Rey smiled with tears in her eyes. “Ben.” She said holding him close to her.

“Please don’t leave me.” She said.

“I won’t.” He said softly. Rey kissed him again and kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

She stayed by his side for awhile. “You should get some sleep.” Ben said eventually, twisting his finger through her hair.

“You too.” She said. “I actually have to go do something.”

“You’ll come back though, right,” he said.

“Of course.” Rey said with a soft smile.

Luckily, soon after Rey exited the med bay she ran into the people she needed to see.

“Oh good it’s you.” Poe said. “Look, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I’m sorry.”

Rey looked to Finn, who was standing next to him. “Finn put you up to this didn’t he.” Rey said. Finn put his hands up defensively.

“Well. Yes.” Poe said. “But I still meant it. Rey nodded.

Rey smiled, “I’m so glad you are both okay.” They all wrapped into a group hug.

“But seriously Rey. You need to tell us what’s going on.” Finn said.

Rey explained to them what happened. Leaving out certain details. Neither of them seemed like they truly believed it to be true, but they trusted her and that was enough.

Rey got back to the med bay to find Ben fast asleep. She climbed onto the bed next to him went out like a light.

*******************************************************

Rey smiled giddily at the scenery. Naboo truly was a beautiful planet.

Rey and Ben walked together arm and arm to get to the Naberrie garden.

When they got there Rey took Anakin and Leia’s lightsabers, and used the force to push them into the ground.

After that Rey and Ben admired the garden for awile before they decided to go into town.

A stranger that they were talking to looked to Rey and asked. “What’s your name dear?” She asked.

“Rey.” Rey supplied happily.

“Do you have a last name with that?” The woman asked.

Rey smiled up at her husband. “Rey Solo.”


End file.
